warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rompescudos
El Caos y las incursiones de los Pieles Verdes han invadido muchas fortalezas enanas en las Montañas del Fin del Mundo con el paso de los siglos. Para proteger las ciudades-fortaleza que quedan, los Enanos han entrenado a soldados de élite especializados en el combate bajo tierra. Son los Rompescudos, valerosos guerreros dispuestos a detener el flujo del mal y proteger a su pueblo. Aunque mayoría de los rompescudos son enanos, de vez en cuando algún miembro de otra raza engrosa sus filas a cambio de oro enano. Los jóvenes enanos del Imperio se convierten a menudo en rompescudos para probar su temple y solidarizarse con sus parientes de las montañas. Un día en su vida La vida de un Rompescudos es una de honor y sangre, sacrificio y deber hacia su clan. Cada día, cuando se levantan, recitan los votos de lealtad, una letanía de los nombres de sus ancestros y la gloria de su clan, que finaliza con la promesa de derramar la sangre de los enemigos del clan. Luego pasarán varias horas reparando sus armaduras y armas, que según al estilo enano supone afilar las hojas hasta que sean muy finos y pulir la armadura hasta lograr un brillo apagado. En cuanto al resto del día, generalmente se lo pasa patrullando y entrenando con sus armas. Si están guarnecidos cerca de la fortaleza del clan, pasarán horas marchando por los túneles, cazando a cualquier goblin, orco o skaven lo suficientemente tonto como para aventurarse desde las profundidades. Periódicamente descansarán y pasarán aproximadamente una hora o más ejercitándose, con el choque de la armas resonando por los túneles. Finalmente regresarán a su campamento y terminarán el día haciendo lo que se les da mejor a los enanos: ¡BEBER! El voto del Rompescudos El primer y último deber de un Rompescudos es hacia su clan. Ya hayan obtenido el título mediante el honor o el oro (algo igualmente intercambiable para los enanos), se espera que no antepongan ningún poder, señor o dios antes a su juramento al clan. Incluso cuando un Rompescudos está lejos de los dominios de su clan, se espera que siempre se comporte con honor y coraje, consciente de que no solo se representa a si mismo, sino también al clan allá donde quiera que viaje. Cercano al deber del Rompescudos hacia el clan, es su deber hacia la raza de los Enanos. Se espera que pelee constantemente contra los enemigos de los Enanos allá donde los encuentren. Como los enanos no perdonan fácilmente y tienen largas memorias, sus enemigos se pueden encontrar casi en cualquier parte. Mientras que la mayoría de los Rompescudos son enanos, hay raros casos en que un miembro de otra raza tomará las armas y los juramentos para los enanos. Los humanos han sido conocidos por convertirse en Rompescudos, generalmente aquellos que viven cerca de las fortalezas enanas o se han hecho amigos de un enano. A veces, cuando un humano lucha al lado de enanos e impresiona a los valientes guerreros con su destreza, será invitado a servir al clan. Sin embargo, tal vida no es nada fácil para un no enano, y deben luchar constantemente para probarse a sí mismos con hazañas de osadía y coraje en el combate, o también de fuerza y resistencia. De hecho, la primera prueba de un Rompescudos no enano generalmente se realiza bajo tierra, sin luz ni comida, y se le obliga a encontrar su camino de vuelta a la superficie. Es una tarea fácil para la mayoría de los enanos, pero puede ser fatal para razas más débiles. 3ª Ed. The dwarf holds can be largely found in the great mountain ranges that border the Empire. They are vibrant underground cities housing thousands of dwarfs and what remains of dwarf culture – their temples, forges, and drinking halls. They are also mighty fortresses, protected by vast gatehouses, battlements, and trapped passageways. Unfortunately, their enemies have proved numerous and relentless; many of their holds have been overrun by hordes of orcs and goblins and some dwarfs stubbornly maintain that their cities have been infiltrated from below by ratmen. In order to help protect their remaining holds, the dwarfs have trained regiments of elite warrior brotherhoods who are specially trained in tunnel fighting. These Ironbreakers patrol the passageways beneath their hold on the lookout for any enemies foolhardy enough to try and infiltrate its defences. Ironbreakers often swear oaths to protect their hold from underground attack and to stand fast alongside their brothers no matter the odds. For should the Ironbreakers fail in their duty, the defence of the entire Dwarf hold will be jeopardised from an unexpected quarter. Even when such an Ironbreaker is far from his hold, he still lives by his oath, fighting against impossible odds and protecting his fellow adventurers. Their duties often tie Ironbreakers to their hold. They very rarely travel the lands of the Empire, although sometimes an Ironbreaker is sent abroad by a thane to undertake a mission vital to the safekeeping of his hold. Occasionally, Ironbreakers whose holds have been overrun join bands of adventurers, seeking to secure aid in reclaiming their ancestral home. Trivia En la tercera edición de rol los Rompescudos pasaron a llamarse Rompehierros. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones enanas Categoría:Profesiones militares Categoría:Pendiente de traducir